


Hips Don't Lie

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: idolmeta, Dancing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gives Kris a dance lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Thursday at the idolmeta community on Livejournal.

"But...I _am_ rolling," Kris said with an awkward bounce that looked like he was sitting on air.

Adam let out a chuckle that neared a giggle and shook his head. "No, like this." Lifting his arms above his head, he demonstrated by slowly arching back his torso backward so his ass stuck out before he pulled it back in with a forward thrust. He let his arms slowly fall as he gave Kris an encouraging glance.

Kris snorted. "I'm not Shakira."

"You're kind of the complete opposite, actually," Adam agreed, cringing.

"Yeah," Kris deadpanned. "Thanks."

"Well, I could just move your hips for you," Adam offered with a shrug. "You want to try that?"

Kris stared blankly, unsure if Adam was serious. But of course Adam was serious. He'd been pestering Kris for nearly a week about the ridiculously bad dancing during "Don't Stop Believing."

"Okay, okay," Kris said with a defeated sigh before his eyes rolled upward. "Show me."

Adam was quickly in front of him and hands were on his waist. Kris's arms jumped up so he could watch Adam work. Adam shifted closer and Kris relaxed in Adam's grip.

"Bend with me," Adam said. Kris incredulously glanced up to Adam's face and back down to his hands as they slid down, pushing Kris's hips through a roll -- well, sort of.

"One more," Kris said earnestly and this time, Adam moved his hips, too.

"Got it?" Adam asked.

"Not really. I don't think I'm made to bend that way."

"We could practice a little more."

Kris smirked. "You just want to feel me up."

Adam was the slightest bit sheepish when he replied, "Doesn't everyone?"


End file.
